


Oh Fuck Yes

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: From friends to lovers.





	Oh Fuck Yes

After hours of watching Alexander dance between two men, Magnus constantly felt a ping in his chest. Ragnor tried to get him to dance but what started out as night of possibilities turned into a night of disappointment. That was until he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at his from the dance floor. When their eyes meant he felt another flutter and was about to walk over when she sat down next to him.

Alec was enjoying dancing in between two adonis until he felt as if someone was staring at him. Looking around sure enough his eyes were met with the most beautiful man in the club still sitting in the same spot. A pair of golden green eyes, usually he would see joy ad happiness when they were at the club now all he saw was pain and sadness. It was then and there Alec made a decision, tonight was the night he would try to make Magnus his. If he didn’t feel the same way then he would deal with the consequences later. He closed his eyes and released a breath he didnt know he was holding, when he opened his eyes his heart dropped when he saw none other then Camille Belcourt sitting next to his Magnus. He decided to see how it would play out and then make a decision.

Magnus was just about to get up when he felt the seat next to him dip. When he looked over he rolled his eyes, “what do you want Camille?”

“Oh sweetie don’t be like that, you know you missed my charming self.”

Magnus laughed, “charming, yeah if you’re into phony, no taste, egomaniacal pieces of shit.” He smirked at the anger in her eyes and then looked back at Alec who was still dancing.

Camille followed to where he was looking at, she chuckled “figures, when will you realize that no one will ever love you, not the way I do.”

Normally that would have hurt him but she was right nobody would ever love him the way she did. “Your right.” She smiled as if she won, “no one will ever love me the way you did, because you were emotionally abusive and cold. In fact you never loved me and I know that now. So yeah nobody will ever treat me like that again.”

Her smile was gone once again and was replaced with anger, “he doesn’t love you but go ahead and embarrass yourself.”

“Maybe but there’s only one way to find out.”

Realizing she wasn’t going to win she got up and stomped away which made Magnus laugh. He was happy now that she no longer had a hold over him and it felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. It was now time to remove that other weight that was holding him down. When he looked back towards the dance floor Alec was no longer there but walking towards him with a smile on his face. Magnus gulped down the rest of his drink hoping for some liquid courage.

When Alec saw Camille stomp off angry he knew Magnus had finally stood up to her and he couldn’t be more excited. Now it was time to make Magnus his, he walked over to his beautiful best friend who was now looking him right in the eyes. “Hey sexy, wanna dance?’

“Why not.” Magnus said as Alec took his hand and led him out to the dance floor where for the next hour they danced with each other. To Alec nothing felt more right then this he just hopes Magnus was feeling the same thing.

Magnus had noticed throughout the night dancing together he finally felt whole. It was then Magnus got the shock of his life when Alec grabbed him by the collar and smashed their lips together. Caught off guard Magnus pulled back to get a good look into those beautiful blue eyes expecting to see regret but what he saw was lust and a want for more.

Alec was beginning to panic and was about to walk away when Magnus grabbed him by the neck and kissed him passionately once again. Right there on the dance floor it was just them two as the rest of the world faded away.

Finally coming up for air they heard cheering and cat calling from their friends. Magnus chuckled when he heard Izzy and Ragnor yell, “about fucking time” at the same time.

Magnus had finally had the person he had loved for so long. He looked in those beautiful blue eyes and saw nothing but love and finally spoke those three words he had wanted to say for so long, “I love you.”

Alec smiled and caressed his cheek, “I love you too.” Alec leaned in and slowly kissed the love of his life, showing him just how much. Breaking the kiss Alec saw the lust in Magnus’ eyes and choked out, “wanna get out of here?”

“Oh fuck yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
